Chart recorders such as circular chart recorders have evolved from the use of purely mechanical configurations to low-voltage electronic versions. In units manufactured by CoBex, Inc., for example, an individual stepper motor is used to advance the chart paper, with another stepper motor being used for pen movements. Although the use of separate electromechanical actuators offers advantages in terms of functionality, the stepper motors are, also, one of the most expensive components of the chart recorder system. Accordingly, any arrangement which might make better use of a stepper motor or combine electromechanical functions into a single actuator would be of economic benefit.